


long-awaited arrival.

by danganronpa_wereverse



Series: Danganronpa NEXT Wereverse [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Birth, Childbirth, Multi, Pregnancy, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Transgender Female Character, Transgender Male Character, Transgender female, labor, mentioned past abuse, trans female tsumugi, trans male korekiyo, transgender male
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-12-31 20:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21151502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danganronpa_wereverse/pseuds/danganronpa_wereverse
Summary: Korekiyo and Tsumugi's litter arrives. Wereverse AU! Check the tags and stuff for warnings.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> **The Basics**:  
Everyone is some kind of shifter. Shifters can be any caniform or feliform species (so cats, wild cats, big cats, dogs, wolves, coyotes, jackals, foxes, and cross-breeds). Shifters are commonly born in litters of 2-4, however as many as 8 have been recorded but this is rare. Same-gender relationships and transgender people are relatively common. Infant mortality is low. Also, shifters are functionally immortal: they don’t age past adulthood physically, but can still be killed in certain ways.

It's really not been easy, the whole being pregnant thing, but Korekiyo Shinguuji decides he'll do it all again just for the look of excitement on his mate Tsumugi's face when he tells her he's pregnant. Yes, the whole thing has had its downsides. The near-constant nausea and sensitivity to smell in the beginning, coupled with his nature as a recluse and simultaneously needing to go to the doctor was almost too much for him to bear.

And then, of course, they find out they're going to have six cubs. Six whole cubs -- maned wolves or Sumatran tigers or anything in-between -- and it's honestly a miracle that Korekiyo doesn't pass out right there at the ultrasound. But, he manages to keep his cool, like always, and ends up taking it in stride despite all of that. Despite his hesitations about the whole thing. Despite a nagging voice in the back of his head saying that the cubs won't be safe with _her_ around.

Perhaps he's right, but he'll never know, because _she_ dies when he's only a few months pregnant. Good riddance. The world is a safer place for his cubs now that _she_ isn't in it.

Either way, it's not something he needs to stress about any more anyway. His, Tsumugi's, and Izuru's main focuses now are the unborn cubs currently wreaking havoc inside of him. Korekiyo swears that they're all hyperactive or something, at least while he's carrying them. Even through all of this, though, these little cubs are the lights of his life right now.

He does, however, wish that his mates would calm down.

Korekiyo's about a week overdue, which isn't surprising. First litters are rarely on time; so are second ones, for that matter. Due dates are notoriously hard to pin down for weres. Even though they know this, Tsumugi and Izuru are both on high alert. Tsumugi keeps pacing close to his room where he's built his nest, and Izuru growls if anyone other than the two of them gets within ten feet of Korekiyo. It isn't even technically Izuru's litter; he didn't father the litter, but because the three of them are so close, there's no reason for him not to consider himself a father to them as well. Korekiyo's reaching his limit, and hopes these cubs will make their way out soon, not only for his sake, but for the sake of their other parents as well.

Somehow, for once, he's alone in the house when the light, sporadic contractions he's been feeling for the past three days start to become something more intense. He's actually kind of glad for it, because he can only imagine what Izuru and Tsumugi's reactions would be should they have been home when the first of the contractions starts to hit. He's almost shocked when it happens, standing in the kitchen without his mask, making tea in an attempt to get some sleep. His crooked jaw aches when he presses his teeth together in reaction to the contraction, and he flicks his tail in annoyance. Curse his broken jaw.

"Well, now. Are you finally planning on making me a father today?" Korekiyo speaks to the curve of his belly, tracing his thumb along it and feeling the cubs kick in response. They've well past reached the point where they can hear his voice, and they certainly react quite strongly to it when they do hear him. He lets out a soft chuckle. "I hope so. You're going to drive your poor mother and other father insane at this rate."

He gets a flurry of kicks in response to that, so Korekiyo decides to abandon the tea (and the idea of sleeping) for now, instead heading back to his room to be in the nest. He can feel the instinctual restlessness of an expectant parent creeping up on him, just like it does for most weres. He decides to take it out on the nest, settling in it and adjusting some of the masses of pillows and blankets. When he's absolutely sure that things are the way he wants it, he calls the midwife, and then and only then does he call Tsumugi.

She picks up on the first ring, likely seeing that it's him and answering rapidly. "Kiyo, hi, I'm still working on that commission but don't worry about that, do you need anything?"

Korekiyo chuckles softly at her rapid tone, then says quietly, "I'm in labor. You might want to come home."

There's a few beats of silence on the other end, before she quite literally cries out, "You're having the cubs _now_?! How long have you -- oh my gosh, Kiyo! Are you hurting, are you okay?"

"I am fine, there is no rush," Korekiyo answers evenly. Admittedly, he's a little nervous, but he's not going to let Tsumugi know that just yet. There's no reason to make her even more frightened than she already is, after all. "They are not coming anytime soon, love. Take your time."

"Are you sure?" Tsumugi squeaks back. "Honestly, Kiyo, I'm just plain nervous about all this! Have you called the midwife?"

"I have."

"What about Izuru?"

"I was planning on calling him as soon as we were done. He is still with his brother, yes?"

"Well, he hasn't called me to pick him up, so yes. But you're all alone -- Kiyo, are you sure you're going to be okay?"

Korekiyo smiles a little, even though he knows Tsumugi can't see him. "I will be just fine as soon as these cubs are out of me. I only wish for you to stay safe. And please, do not speed coming home, or get into an accident. That would just mean more trouble for all of us."

"No promises!" Tsumugi says playfully.

Korekiyo exchanges a few more words with her before hanging up, then dialing the number to the phone they got Izuru specifically for emergencies and emergencies only. As soon as he hears his voice, Izuru knows what's going on, and Korekiyo can tell that he's agitated and nervous even through his usual deadpan. He manages to convince him not to leave Hajime's place, however, telling him that it'll all be fine for the time being.

When he's finally alerted both of his mates to the goings-on in the house, Korekiyo places the phone outside of the nest and lays down on his side, propping his head against a few of the pillows as he rides out another contraction. Labor and birth is always a mixed bag with weres; some have an easier time of it, and some have a much more difficult time. Korekiyo can only hope that his will be the former.

"Try not to be too eager to come out, now, we want the midwife to be here at least," Korekiyo speaks to the unborn cubs once more. There's a few little kicks to his side in response, and he smiles.

He's going to be a father very soon, and that thought both excites and terrifies him at the same time.


	2. The First.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for fairly graphic birth? It's not as bad as some things I've read but meh. I'll warn just to be safe.

Not even a half an hour later, the midwife arrives, and shortly thereafter, Tsumugi and Izuru come home too. They of course make a beeline straight for the nest, and Korekiyo does feel more comfortable with them there than without them. Mikan Tsumiki isn't quite what you might call a stranger, but even so, Korekiyo has a hard time letting anyone other than his mates into his nest. It's just a survival instinct, and both he and Mikan know he means no harm with it.

Almost immediately when they arrive, Tsumugi bombards him with questions, while Izuru takes a protective stance at his side. Korekiyo narrows his eyes a bit when Tsumugi starts talking, then holds up his hand to get her to stop.

"Come here," he says quietly when she finally slows to a stop. She gets closer, and Korekiyo takes her hand with his outstretched one, placing it against the bottom of his stomach. It's dropped low, characteristic of the approaching birth, and the cubs rest low in his belly as well. "The first one is right there." Tsumugi's blue eyes widen in awe, her lips parting in a soundless sigh of wonder. "We're very close to being parents."

The words leaving his mouth make it all that much more real, and Korekiyo feels his chest tighten with an emotion he can't place. It isn't fear, no. Rather, it's quite the opposite. It's a mix of excitement, love, and anticipation for what's to come. For nine months he's been carrying these cubs, and now they're about to meet them. He feels hot tears welling up in his eyes, but doesn't try to stop them.

"I know." Tsumugi leans over to kiss his cheek when one of the tears cuts a streak down his face, and from beside him, Izuru squeezes his free hand. "I'm excited. Aren't you?"

Korekiyo nods, a little too choked up to actually speak at the moment. Thankfully, he doesn't really have to. Just that small action gives all the answers.

* * *

The process of dilating is almost painfully slow at first, until Korekiyo's water breaks, speeding up the process enough that he goes from three centimeters to eight centimeters in an hour and a half. This, of course, is not a painless process. By the time he's made it to eight centimeters, he's clinging to Tsumugi and crying out in pain with each contraction. Tsumugi does her best to ease his pain, rubbing his back and shoulders and kissing his hair, murmuring encouraging words into his ear.

Mikan announces only a few minutes later that he's ready to push, and Korekiyo looks into Tsumugi's eyes with more fear than she's ever seen before. She brushes his sweat-soaked bangs from his eyes and leans in to kiss his cheek again.

"Tsumugi -" He starts to say, pausing as a contraction rocks his body. He rocks back and forth on his knees, still holding onto Tsumugi's arms to keep himself steady. "- I -- I'm afraid --"

"You can do this," she tells him soothingly, stroking the side of his face. From where he sits beside them, Izuru says nothing, but they can both feel the support coming from him. "You can do this, Kiyo, you're gonna do fine. Just take deep breaths and focus on the cubs."

Korekiyo pins his ears flat against his head, clawed fingers digging involuntarily into Tsumugi's arms. The pain clouds his mind, but there's not really much he can do about it at this point. He decides to stay on his knees -- the position along with gravity should help with the delivery -- and gives a solid push when the next contraction comes.

The pain and pressure is like nothing he's ever felt before, and he cries out, puts his forehead against Tsumugi's shoulder while his body trembles. He's never felt this vulnerable in his life (well, he has, but those are days he prefers to forget rather than remember), but right now he doesn't find himself caring about that all that much. What he wants more than anything is for the pain to just be over.

When the contraction ends and he can finally breathe, he sees Mikan move out of the corner of his eye, to grab a towel, he realizes. "The baby's about to crown," she says, positioning herself carefully. "I'm just going to support the head while they come, okay? Easy." She must've noticed him tense, he thinks when she speaks the last word. The cub isn't even born yet, and Korekiyo is already so protective.

He lets out a high whine at the top of his throat as he forces himself to breathe through the next contraction, the pressure in him almost unbearable. He wants to push, but his body needs him to slow down, so he listens to what it's telling him and tries to take it slow. He takes deep breaths, in and out, while Tsumugi continues rubbing his back.

A moment later, there's a sharp, burning pain, and he gives a low groan of pain. "Keep breathing," Tsumugi tells him this time, kissing his temple. "Baby's crowning, love."

Korekiyo feels like he wants to cry, but for a much different reason this time. Their cub is so close, so close to being out and in his arms. For a moment, he's so overwhelmed in his emotions that he almost doesn't notice Tsumugi talking again.

"Can I have your hand?" Tsumugi asks, softly. Korekiyo nods, lets go of her arm and gives her his hand. Carefully, she guides his hand between his legs, and his fingers brush against what he can only assume is the top of the cub's head.

Now, he really cries, tears streaming down his face as he rubs his thumb against it. "Tsumugi -- Tsumugi, oh, gods --"

"That's our cub," she says, voice full of awe. "That's our _baby_."

Korekiyo nods in response, feeling his throat close around his words. "I know, I... they're so close," he finally manages to whisper. Earlier, he wasn't sure if he had the strength to do this.

Now, he knows that he has to.

"If you're going to push, push very gently," Mikan tells him. "Your body needs time to stretch and adjust, and we don't want you to tear." Korekiyo nods in understanding, then proceeds to push as gently as he can with the next contraction, not wanting to exhaust himself while he still has such a long way to go.

For a few minutes, the room is quiet except for Korekiyo's groans and heavy breathing, trying his best not to strain his body, but also desperately wanting the cub out of him. Finally, the cub comes to a full crown, and Mikan speaks again.

"Okay, next contraction, push just a little harder, but not too much. The head is almost out." She stays unwavering in her stance, carefully holding her hands so that her palms can support the crowning head as it emerges.

Korekiyo clings to Tsumugi again and gives a long, low wail when he pushes again, then finally, some of the pressure lets up as the head is finally out completely. Carefully, Mikan starts to clean the face and checks to make sure there's no cord wrapped around the cub's neck. Upon finding nothing wrong, she gives the go ahead for him to push again.

Now he gives it his all as he leans into the push, completely focused on getting their cub out of him safely. Tsumugi holds both of his hands while Izuru takes her place in rubbing his back and shoulders, the two of them murmuring encouragements while painful contractions wrack his body.

Mikan keeps them updated as he pushes, still supporting the cub as they come. "The first shoulder is coming," she says, then pauses for a moment, "and now the second -- one more push, now."

The contraction ends, so Korekiyo stops and heaves in breaths. Tsumugi leans in to kiss his forehead once more, smiling gently at him as her eyes meet his. "One more big push, love. We're almost there."

Korekiyo bites his lip and sniffs, then gives it his all in the last push, a strangled cry leaving his throat as the rest of the cub's body leaves him in a rush. His shoulders slump in relief, and he leans over to lean against Tsumugi while Mikan cleans the newborn a bit.

Just like that, he's a father.


	3. Aona.

Their cub is a boy, Mikan announces a few moments after his birth, and she hands him to Korekiyo as soon as she can. The moments immediately after birth are some of the most important for both parent and cub, and the last thing anyone wants to do is upset that process. She also doesn't want to risk making Korekiyo agitated by keeping the newborn from him any longer than she absolutely has to, so she passes him over, lightly swathed in a towel, while Tsumugi helps to unbutton the top of his shirt so they can rest the cub there. Skin-to-skin contact is also incredibly important; they all know that from the months of research and preparation.

"We have a son," Korekiyo finally says after a few moments of looking at him. He probably has anywhere from thirty minutes to an hour before contractions start again, and he plans on spending as much of it with his son as he can.

His _son_. The thought is almost mind-boggling. He's been preparing for this for so long, but now that this moment is actually upon him... it feels like his head is scattered, unable to form a long-lasting coherent thought. Instead, he acts purely on instinct, curling protectively around the newborn as if to shield him from the world. Mikan only interrupts for a few seconds so that she can clamp and cut the umbilical cord, severing the last physical tie to his father.

The emotional one was only just beginning, however.

He hasn't cried since his birth, which is unusual but not worrying since he's breathing fine. He only gave a little cough when he was first born, and a soft mewl, but other than that, he's quiet until he starts to whimper on Korekiyo's chest. Instinctively, he pulls him a little closer, guiding him towards his breast so that he can eat. As soon as the cub smells him, he latches on and quiets, the only sounds coming from him now the noisy suckling while he eats.

"He's so tiny," Tsumugi murmurs, reaching over to stroke the top of his head gently with her palm. He resembles Korekiyo so strongly he could be a clone, in all honesty, save for the tiger-like ears and tail signifying his breed. "He looks just like you, Kiyo."

Korekiyo sniffles a little at that, unable to hold back a few more tears that squeeze from the corners of his eyes. "He does, doesn't he?" There's a few beats of silence as he rests his head against Tsumugi's, Izuru flanking his other side and watching the newborn with interest. His face doesn't betray any emotion, but Korekiyo can imagine that he's feeling just as overwhelmed and excited as the rest of them. "He needs a name, darling."

"Have you thought of one?" Tsumugi asks softly. They had all agreed beforehand that it might be better for Korekiyo to name their cubs; try as she might, the idea of giving one the same name as an anime character is too tempting to pass up in the end for her. The question makes Korekiyo pause for a moment, rocking back and forth a bit to make sure the cub in his arms stays soothed while he nurses.

"How about Aona?" Korekiyo finally asks. Tsumugi pauses, looks over at Izuru for a moment as they both contemplate the name, then look back at their newborn son.

"It sounds lovely," Tsumugi says, a gentle smile on her lips. "Aona Shinguuji. Welcome to the world, sweetheart."


End file.
